This proposal concerns the cognitive-behavior (C/B) therapy training component of the NIMH psychotherapy of depression collaborative research program. The main objective of this component is to provide a set of competent C/B therapists at each of 3 collaborative research sites, thereby enabling these therapists to serve in the project's Pilot Study. A second objective is to measure therapist characteristics and behavior and to relate these variables to patient change (outcome) measures. Nine trainees will be selected for training via a series of ratings completed by experienced C/B trainers. The training will be intensive involving a two-week didactic institute, an advanced course and supervision of a clinical practicum. The supervision will be conducted using an experimental method of videotape/telephone contact as opposed to "face-to-face" supervision. Quality assurance measures will be instituted to ensure that C/B therapists continue to provide a theoretically and technically consistent approach.